


There's Probably a Marvin Gaye Song for This

by tripleCrocodilian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Gladnis, Implied promptis, M/M, Mild Painplay, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, implied Noctis/Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleCrocodilian/pseuds/tripleCrocodilian
Summary: ...Surely that would be the end of it, but Gladio shifted in the dark, onto his back judging by how the weight resettled behind him. Gearing up for some conversation they apparently must have at precisely that ungodly hour.  “No delicate way to talk about this sort of thing, so. I think ’m just gonna go for it.”“Do tell.”“Everyone’s fucking but you.”-----------Ignis is having trouble working out his frustrations given how stressful the boys' road trip has turned. Gladio offers him some relief.





	There's Probably a Marvin Gaye Song for This

In the interest of fairness, he should have paid more attention.

But Ignis was no more resistant to the effects of exhaustion than anyone else, he simply hid those things out of habit. Atop that he was distracted, irritated they’d settled on two single rooms in the Leville rather than their usual double, which left Noctis and Prompto across the hotel and open to any number of worst-case scenarios.

It was why he didn’t notice Gladio’s pendant hanging from the doorknob, why he didn’t realize what exactly the noises coming from their shared room were until it was far too late, and why he found himself witnessing Gladio on his knees with some (very enthusiastic ) woman’s thighs caging his face against her groin.

Three things happened.

First, Ignis’ cheeks lit up like Lestallum at night, blood rising so fast it made him dizzy and unbalanced enough he had to scramble to catch the bag of groceries tucked into his arm.

Second, the mystery woman... _arrived_ , her thighs quivering around Gladio’s head, hands twisted in the sheets they were to share later on that night.

And finally Gladio realized they weren’t alone. His hazy eyes caught Ignis paralyzed in the doorway, paper sack clutched dumbly to his chest, and his eyebrows shot up into his mussed hairline.

“ _Shit,_ Iggy-”

“No! No! My apologies!!” The shock wore off just enough for Ignis to yank the door closed with the toe of one shoe and flee further down the hallway right as he heard breathless laughter from the room he just abandoned.

He spent several minutes contemplating his lot in life on the carpeted steps to the second floor before their door clicked open, though he was still too bashful to look until a broad hand slapped against his back.

“See you around, slugger.” It was the woman, grinning ear to ear and built nearly as powerfully as Gladio, something he hadn’t noticed when she was _spread_ across their sheets not a handful of minutes before. Ignis massaged his stinging shoulder, silent and embarrassed, as she wobbled past him down the stairs and out the door.

Well... It was bound to happen sooner or later. Gladio led an active sex life, after all, and though the same courtesy was extended to Ignis should he ever find himself entertaining a guest... he’d yet to utilize their private agreement. Not only that, he’d broken their arrangement and.. potentially cut Gladio’s fun short, considering how little time there was since Ignis so rudely intruded.

He was trapped there gathering himself while the bag full of cream and eggs and butter cooled his lap, so long Gladio decided to make the first move judging by the look he gave Ignis from down the hallway.

“‘M decent, if you’re worried.” Perfectly observable, given his position leaned up against the door jamb. Ignis took that as his hint and as permission, and he held his head high as he plodded back to their room, his sheer tiredness overpowering what embarrassment lingered.

* * *

 

Gladio didn’t force the issue, and Ignis was happy enough to follow his example. They spent the evening as though nothing happened at all, had dinner all four of them together, played a few rounds of cards in Noctis and Prompto’s room until it became clear the prince couldn’t lose another hand without falling asleep sitting up. They left the two of them with several solid plans and instructions as to what they should do if _anything_ were to go wrong in the night, a process which took several tries given how close Noct was to nodding off during their entire conversation.

And it was done. Night over. On to the new day.

Except it wasn’t, exactly, and Gladio made that perfectly clear with a somewhat stereotypical _a-huh_ once their door was closed behind them.

“Hey, so. Iggy.”

Ignis held a hand aloft between them, already cringing from where the conversation might turn just from that. “I’ll be more careful next time. There’s no excuse for ruining your night like that.”

“What? Nah, don’t be so drastic. I should’ve given you a heads-up, anyway, it’s cool.” Easy enough to believe, were it not for the strange tension in the air. Ignis stared at Gladio, and Gladio stared right back. At length he cleared his throat again, calloused palms rubbing together with a rough _shh-hh_. “If you ever wanted, I’m cool with. Letting you have some privacy, too.”

“I-” And perhaps that was where the frustrated energy lie, loathe as he was to admit it. “Ah. Can’t seem to wrangle the time. But thank you.”

Something twinged to one corner of Gladio’s mouth, wry but hidden. “Hey, I-” but he looked to think better of it and deflated from whatever he’d been building. “Nevermind. You can have the shower, I’m gonna wait until morning.”

* * *

 

Ignis caught himself navel-gazing. It wasn’t something he did very often, wasn’t something he had the luxury to indulge in on even his most lax days. There was simply too much going on with everyone else to focus on himself, and while he didn’t begrudge the others that.. Well.

A man had needs.

Beyond that, a man had desires. He wouldn’t call himself jealous of Gladio’s apparent freedom. He also couldn’t deny the niggling awareness the incident brought to his own loneliness. There was only so much he could do for himself and often too little time to even yield to that.

The temptation was there in the warm spray of the showerhead to stroke himself to completion, his haggard body even perking up despite the long haul this road trip became, but all fantasy he conjured turned to a saccharine sludge beneath the drum of water.

He didn’t want to get off, he wanted to be _held_. How long had it been since Ignis made love? Or since someone made love to him..

Despite his irritation with his own romanticism he found himself lingering there, letting it wash over him.. The thought was an enticing one, of someone to dutifully take him apart. To cater to him for once, perhaps lying by him or.. on their knees.

Ignis’ fantasy was a tumble of sensation after that, as those things often were, expanding to encompass everything that delighted him about sex with another person. How their skin might have tasted, the heaviness of their body.. How they smelled, even, like sweat and leather. The burn of coarse hair against skin-

_-his chin wet with saliva and slick, shining across his lips-_

He dialed the cold water up until the knob stuck fast and stood there shivering as the daydream drained away along with his burgeoning erection.

* * *

 

Sleep eluded him.

Ignis wasn’t in a particularly good mood before he climbed into bed, and the persistence of certain thoughts wouldn’t leave him be. The more he tried to avoid them, the more obvious it became how heavily his errant fantasy drew from the real-life inspiration lying next to him.

He was an adult man. It wasn’t a pressing issue, he was merely frustrated, and-

“Hey, Specs. You doing alright?”

_Shit_.

“Yes, Gladio. I’m sleeping.”

The laugh Ignis got in response rubbed him the wrong way, but he hadn’t any idea why. “Fidgeting an awful lot for a guy that isn’t wide awake. What’s got you wound up?”

“Nothing, I’m. Frankly exhausted.” Completely true. Which just made his current issue all the more unfortunate. Still, he willed his limbs to behave and settle despite the buzz he felt so strongly to do... something...

Surely that would be the end of it, but Gladio shifted in the dark, onto his back judging by how the weight resettled behind him. Gearing up for some conversation they apparently must have at precisely that ungodly hour.  “No delicate way to talk about this sort of thing, so. I think ’m just gonna go for it.”

“Do tell.”

“Everyone’s fucking but you.”

Of all the things he imagined might come out of Gladio’s mouth, that was perhaps the very last. Ignis gasped hard enough he choked on saliva and leaned over the side of the bed to cough into his fist. He was nearly settled when a broad palm patted between his shoulders, starting the process over again.

“I beg your-” One final hack. “- _pardon_?”

“I mean. I got plenty of folks in Lestallum who wanna fool around. Pretty sure the princess and the pea have been at it since they were in high school together.” _Noctis and Prompto_. It took Ignis a moment to make the connection because he was still so flabbergasted. “From what I know about you, one-night stands ain’t really your thing-”

“Since when have you devoted so much attention to my sex life!”

That was far too loud, but Ignis had a hard enough time breathing evenly. Volume control was out of the question. The light from their small window didn’t afford him much, but he still leveled an offended stare in the general direction of Gladio’s face.

“Since you haven’t _had_ one. Look, if it’s not your thing.. Hey, that’s fine. But if I remember right, it’s kind of your thing.” He sighed and sat up so they were face-to-face, far too intimate a move considering the train of Ignis’ thoughts still floating through his mind. “You don’t wanna go off with a stranger, that’s cool. I respect that. But the rest of us, we’re getting to blow off steam on the reg while you’re holding this whole damn team together. At this rate, the stress is gonna kill you before the Empire ever gets the chance. So, I’m. Offering whatever you need. You get me?”

Absolute mortification spread from Ignis’ gut up through his chest and into his cheeks, but he managed to snag hold and shake it into anger. “I’m hardly so far gone as to require a _pity fuck_.”

“That-! You’re putting words in my mouth!”

“I’m extrapolating!”

Silence followed, blissful in its emptiness, and Ignis took the opportunity to drop himself back to bed, point himself away from Gladio, and yank the sheets up to his chin. They needed to sleep, they hadn’t the time to argue like this. Especially over something so... inane.

Gladio sighed, though Ignis felt it through the mattress more than he heard it, and lay down as well. “Fine, it’s. Yeah... Sorry for making an ass of myself. S’none of my business.”

Never a truer statement was spoken in the world.

His minor victory should have been enough to lull Ignis to sleep, but he was even more keyed-up now than before they’d fought. Compounded on the fact he felt as if he was a moment’s notice away from a hard-on and had since his shower earlier..

“I-..” What was he even attempting to do? Carry on the argument? Gladio already apologized, but he had no other way to burn off the excess energy. “I don’t need you to feel sorry for me.”

“I don’t feel sorry for you.”

“Then _pray tell_ explain your motivations to me, as I’m a bit confused at this point.”

“.. How honest you want me to be?”

Ignis scoffed into his pillow. “ _Brutally_.”

There was a gentle wet sound in the empty air that could only be Gladio licking his lips, perhaps bracing himself for whatever he was about to say. It wasn’t like him to hesitate, but Ignis wouldn’t point it out so long as it gave him time to process. “I feel. Like I wanna eat you out til you’re screaming.”

Ignis thought of himself as a fairly unflappable man. It was part of his job to perform well under stress, to think on his feet, to remain a voice of reason when everyone else around him fell to chaos. He wasn’t trained for that, whatever _that_ was, the filthy string of words that just fell out of Gladio’s mouth like a confession.

“Wh-ah..”

“Was’at too far? I can crash with the lovebirds if I made you uncomfortable, they’ll get ove-”

“Why that in particular?” Ignis couldn’t process the full breadth of Gladio’s statement, too trapped in the fantasy reawakening.

“You wanna hear it?” A redundant question. “I think.. that’s something no one’s ever done for you before. Not saying you’re some kinda virgin. I dunno, you gotta open yourself up to someone for that, but you’re too guarded. Think you’d like it, though. Especially with you pent-up bad as you are.. Bet you didn’t even rub one out in the shower or else you wouldn’t be in such a shit mood.”

“I-”

“No, it’s cool. Truth is I’m kinda pent-up, too.. Marissa wanted to suck me off before she left, but you looked so damn wore out.”

A couple realizations hit Ignis at the same time. One: Gladio sent that woman away purely for Ignis’ benefit. Two: Gladio apparently not only thought about his sexual experience but also followed his masturbation habits closely enough to figure out when it’d been a while. And that was.. a bit more than what he could justify as passing fantasy, some idle product of too much time spent too close together on their ill-fated trip.

_He’s attracted to me_. Ignis felt stupid and blind and.. He almost hated admitting it, but he dared not deny the beat of his pulse pooling southward. “I apologized for that already..”

“I don’t hold it against you.” Something in Gladio’s voice changed, became less casual and more intimate, gruff, rumbling and low enough Ignis could feel the phantom vibrations through his back. Had Gladio shifted closer? Had _he_? A minute passed, perhaps two, warm and fidgety and sticky. “Hey, Iggy.”

“Mmh.. Yes, Gladio?”

And he absolutely moved just the tiniest bit closer.. “You’re gettin’ hard, right?”

Ignis could spend his whole life rationalizing why he shouldn’t answer that question (much less answer it honestly), but. Well. What he did was nod into his pillow, his throat too dry to respond verbally.

“Can I-.” Gladio cut himself off, huffed through his nose, turned to his side to face Ignis’ back. “You want me to touch you?”

“ _Yes.._ ” Murmured through a rushed exhale because the truth was if he didn’t _trick_ himself into saying it, the plea would have lingering beneath his tongue all night. He laid there, anticipation ramped up his spine, trembled until finally a heavy hand slid across his ribs. He didn’t expect it to _startle_ him so much as it did, Gladio asked for permission, but his body responded with such a powerful jerk it left him breathless. “ _Gods_..”

Gladio laughed, smooth and deep, not a hint of cruelty in his tone. “Damn, it really has been a while, huh? S’alright.. It’s okay. Means I get to take care of you.”

Something in Ignis broke at those words murmured so close to his ear, some last standing bastion of decency gave way in favor of opening himself up to all of whatever Gladio so kindly offered to him. He pressed himself across the gap separating them, so small now, and back against Gladio’s broad chest and abs and _hips_ , good lord..

The next several minutes passed in a delirious haze, hardly any sound save for Ignis’ heavy excited breaths and their bodies shuffling between the sheets. He felt molten already, engulfed in the sensation of _someone else,_ far too soon considering Gladio had done nothing aside from divulge him of the loose pants he wore to bed. Overeager and wanton. Shameless in his own eyes and to his own ears, a steady burble of “ _please, yes, there”_ spilled from his mouth and dripped honey-thick through the air between them.

“Hold on.. _Hold on_ , I’m gonna be right back.” Gladio left him grasping at the sheets, and Ignis huffed his frustration before biting his lip to keep those locked away. He couldn’t see until the door clicked open and a sliver of light sliced through the dark from the hallway. It was just enough to catch Gladio’s profile, the flush over his face, his tented boxers an enticing shape against the fluorescence, and the cross of his pendant swinging through the air before he hung it on the doorknob and shut them in darkness again. “Can’t have any party crashers this time.”

“I’m sorry-”

He only lingered alone in the dark a moment before Gladio returned, his weight settling heavy enough on the bed to drag Ignis close again. “Told you, don’t worry about it. You still want me to deliver, right?”

The sound that tumbled from Ignis’ mouth was throaty and unintelligent and entirely pathetic if he said so himself. “ _G_ _ladio_.”

“Yeah, alright.. I gotcha, babe, I’ll take care of you.”

_Babe.._

“Here, turn over for me. Up on your knees, like that.. Wish we had a little more light, bet you’re gorgeous like this.” Gladio plucked at Ignis’ body like a player at his instrument, pulled sounds from deep within his chest that left him weak and needy. He hadn’t realized he would be so easy _…_ He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he last felt good. “Comfortable?”

For a moment Ignis wasn’t sure how shivering in the open air in such a compromising position was to qualify as comfortable.. But then he dropped his face into the pillow and breathed in the subtle tang of Gladio’s sweat and the oils of his scalp already worked into the fabric, and _oh…_ “Yes.. _Yes_ , I’m ready.”

There must have been something there before that Ignis never noticed in all his time knowing Gladio. They’d worked together for years, of course, their positions at the prince’s side demanded it. They relied upon each other absolutely in battle, in danger, pulled off combos and made whip-fast decisions with total faith in the other to pull through. Ignis trusted Gladio with the most important thing in his life, Noctis, and that trust was returned wholeheartedly.

He never suspected that certainty and familiarity would carry into more carnal pursuits, but Ignis found himself unable and unwilling to hold back all his indecencies under the barrage of Gladio’s hands and breaths and mouth. Gladio swept his palms across Ignis’ skin, his touch the indelicate pressure of a warrior, but practiced so finely he couldn’t help the way his body bowed to press harder against callous and fingernail. They moved together at different tempos, Ignis feverish in his pursuit of sensation while Gladio gently rolled his hips and stiff cock into one thigh.

Balance crackled somewhere between them, threatened to tip with the drag of Gladio’s beard across the small of Ignis’ back, reestablished as thumbs hooked into the band of his underwear to drag them down his thighs. It wobbled along with Ignis’ knees when Gladio’s broad hands squeezed both sides of his ass.

“Hey, this ain’t everyone’s bag. So tell me if you’re not into it, yeah?”

Ignis nodded, and the silence dragged out for a moment before he realized Gladio likely couldn’t see that in the low light. Unfortunate, considering he’d been reduced to nothing but wavering breaths and high moans under the onslaught of attention. Rather of respond directly, he slid one hand down his own body and beneath Gladio’s rough fingers, holding himself open by way of go-ahead.

He shivered as a low chuckle ghosted across his hole, jerked away with a muffled grunt upon feeling the first tentative wet lick there. Gladio was right, he’d never experienced this before, but all it took was one reassuring stroke down his thigh for Ignis to press his hips back against Gladio’s face like he was hungry for it.

There was nothing wrong with idle thoughts and simple observation. Ignis suspected before, given the frequency of certain repeat visitors on their returns to Lestallum, that if Gladio was not a _decent_ lover he may very well have been a _good_ one. What he never expected was the dedication and eagerness with which he set to task lavishing his attentions. Gentle and slow at first, his tongue stroked until Ignis no longer flinched with each pass. Only then did Gladio press himself into the cleft of Ignis’ ass, his beard scratching rough against skin as he lapped slickly against his hole.

Ignis couldn’t think, his position and the heat of arousal and the press of Gladio’s tongue into his body robbed him of that. But gods, it felt good in a way he couldn’t properly describe. Embarrassing, yes, but open and honest atop that. There was nowhere for him to hide no matter how desperately tempting the idea was, nothing for him to do except dig his toes into the sheets and grind back against Gladio’s face until the skin beneath his scruff burned from the friction.

It was, _fuck_ , overwhelming. Doubly so when his hands wandered, stroking up and down Ignis’ legs and across the small of his back and around to his belly, Gladio’s touch intimate but so teasing when his cock throbbed so heavy between his spread thighs. But wasn’t that what he wanted, something he couldn’t do for himself? Alleviation from the lonely frustrated tug he’d suffered all evening?

Ignis admitted there were advantages to working himself over: he never had to beg. And while he hadn’t yet reached that crucial point, he also feared Gladio was fine enough to do this for hours, to lathe and suck and tease at Ignis’ entrance until he was nothing but a writhing mess in the sheets. The thought was tempting in its own right, but as Ignis considered the possibility his frustration mounted, forcing his hips back just as he groaned his dissatisfaction into the pillow.

“Hey.” Gladio paused in his attentions to stroke along Ignis’ spine with one hand, and the open air drew his attention to just how much of a wet _mess_ he was, judging by the cool breeze the oscillating fan blew past his perineum. “Doing alright?”

_Yes_ , overall he was ecstatic, but Ignis didn’t know how to voice his small irritations without sounding spoiled and wretched in the face of the gift he’d been given. He quivered silently long enough that Gladio shifted up the bed, over his back, to murmur into his shoulder.

“Okay, _hey_. It’s cool, we can stop-”

No, that was exactly the worst thing he could’ve hear at that point in time. Ignis selfishly groped over his shoulder to tug at Gladio’s hair and yank him closer. “Touch me, _don’t stop_ , make me come-”

A sharp slap sang through the air, one thigh prickling beneath Gladio’s palm, and Ignis’ voice died to a tumult of broken syllables and startled breaths. “I hear you, don’t worry. Tell me what y’need, Iggy, ‘m right here.”

“ _Do that again._ ” And just like that Gladio landed a second stinging blow, strong enough to linger, to cling to his overexcitement and drag it away with the fading hurt. Ignis’ breaths slowed and his head cleared, his frustration died down to something heated but mellow.

“You want another?”

He shook his head even as his hips tilted up and ground back against the hard brand of Gladio’s cock digging into his ass. “I want.. something, not much. I need-.” It was hardly the time for Ignis’ shame to creep up on him after its absence this entire time, but he found himself tripping over his desires now that he’d gathered himself from the mess Gladio’d made of him. “Your fingers.. Please.”

Gladio surprised him then with a kiss pressed between his shoulders, the thrill of it drowned out by his short laugh and movement away. The light by their hotel bed clicked on, momentarily blinded Ignis, but that was only _part_ of the reason he sought to hide his face in the pillow.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He wasn’t allowed long to ponder it, as Gladio soon returned with a bottle in one hand and a… frankly excited look smeared across his face. A swipe of saliva lingered to one side of his chin, missed in whatever passing attempt he’d made to clean up. Ignis wanted to wipe it away for him… just as he desperately wished to follow the wet stripe with his own tongue, up Gladio’s chin and into his panting mouth.

“Daydreaming, Specs?”

“.. Maybe a touch.”

Gladio laughed, and the heavy sound of it slipped straight to Ignis’ groin. “Nothin’ wrong with that. Right? Sometimes it comes true.” He dropped down to the side of the bed once more, his eyes burning with mirth and lust and gods, what right did he have to just _look_ like that? “Take me for example. Spent all this time wishing to have you to myself just for one night.. Hey, can I keep the lamp on?”

“If you’d like.” How the hell else was he supposed to respond with Gladio ogling him as he was?

“Yeah.. Think I’d like that a lot. Come on, get comfortable. Your knees’ll go out if we’re not careful.”

He was so distracted, Ignis hadn’t realized how much he wobbled.. He dropped carelessly down onto the mattress and grunted as sensitive flesh was trapped there against his belly, fought past the awful urge to grind until he came a mess across the sheets. It would be unbecoming, certainly, and out of character. He’d already made enough of a fool of himself tonight, he didn’t need-

“ _Ifrit’s dick_ , look at you..” _O-oh_ . Well… “I know there ain’t been much buildup. But _fuck_ , Iggy, I’ve been trying not to jump your bones for so damned long.”

And what the hell was he supposed to do with that? Ignis’ irritation rose with the sudden knowledge Gladio had been holding back _,_ and he never once noticed..

“Touch me again,” tumbled from his mouth unbidden, whether a plea or proper demand he wasn’t sure. Either way Gladio obliged enthusiastically, his own eagerness making him rough, and he urged Ignis into moving.

They arranged themselves intimately, Ignis sat in Gladio’s crossed legs, his own wrapped around the other’s waist. He hesitated on the light not a moment before yet here he was quietly delighted that it gave him such an unrestrained view of Gladio. Of the flush across his cheeks and his hazy smile and the damp evidence of his excitement sticking his boxers to the head of his cock. Ignis caught himself staring down at the wet, sticky patch and swiping over his bottom lip with his tongue.. Gladio noticed as well, judging by his laugh and subsequent hard _twitch_ beneath the fabric.

“Eos to Iggy? You got that dick thirst look in your eye.”

He wouldn’t have used that phrasing in particular, but Ignis could admit he’d been distracted. “Is that a complaint?”

“Nah, it’s flattering. But right now’s about you.” Gladio’s words were punctuated by the unmistakable _clck_ of the bottle of lubricant he’d retrieved, and before Ignis could lose himself to the sheer anticipation, there was a rough hand nudging beneath his balls and further back. “How d’you like it, huh?”

“I’ll tell you once I _get it._ ” That frustration clipped his words short, but Gladio just grinned and stroked down his thigh once more like he was placating an animal.

_Right_. Ignis gentled himself, closed his eyes, and lost himself to the thrum of sensation all around him. Nevermind the throb of his erection and the gentle prod of Gladio’s slick fingers at his entrance, he’d been so concerned with his _pleasure_ he forget to indulge in his _enjoyment_ . All those little things.. How their breaths matched and then fell out of sync, the hitch together when one digit pressed and sank into his body. How Gladio trembled beneath him.. felt most strongly through his thighs spread wide around the other’s waist.

Those reverent sounds- “ _Oh Iggy,_ you’re so hot inside..”- and his own indecent groan in response. Gladio’s beard against his cheek when he buried his face against a shoulder, sweat and leather clouding his head.

They moved slow and syrupy together as Ignis adjusted, no rush to be found despite the late hour. For once he couldn’t be bothered to worry how early they both had to rise, not as Gladio slowly worked him open and breathed gentle praises into his collarbone. His fingers were broad and slick and well-versed in tenderness despite his strength, obvious in the hard strain of his shoulders. Gladio’s hand twisted and _oh_ , what choice had he but to take what he was so kindly given?

“ _Fuck_ , Gla-!” He was drowning.. Ignis’ fingers tangled in Gladio’s hair, he shifted his knees back under him, he sobbed an animalistic noise into the open air as he ground his hips down onto Gladio’s hand.

And Gladio held him, pulled Ignis tight against his body, spoke sweet half-mad words into skin. Heated hymns of adoration and admiration that struck deep at his core, curled want in his belly more fervently than the urging pressure at his prostate. “That’s it, Iggy, take what you need. Got it all right here for you, _just for you_ , you’re so fucking beautiful, wanna make you cry when you come-”

What had he ever done to deserve this? “Please, _please_ -”

“ _I_ _hear you_ , baby, I’m here for you.”

Gladio dropped his hand down to Ignis’ cock, dragged the calloused pad of his thumb over his wet slit, and Ignis _wept_ his release into one ear. He came and shook and _moaned_ , let himself be led soft and sweet through the aftershocks rolling through his gut and into the twitching bliss of overstimulation. Gladio stroked inside him until he couldn’t take anymore. Then he laid Ignis into the sheets to tremble and squeeze overwhelmed tears from his eyes.

Ignis groped for him, blinded through wet lashes, and tried to tug their mouths together. But Gladio denied him, and some unfortunate ashamed tingle threaded up Ignis’ spine. “Why?”

“Iggy, I just ate ass for half an hour, m’not gonna kiss you until I brush my teeth.”

Ignis collapsed to a startled, laughing mess rolling in the sheets. _Gods,_ _right_.. He worked himself out, pushed those last vestiges of pent-up emotion up through his chest, and settled down with a satisfied heart. “I never suspected I travelled with such a _gentleman_! It’s no wonder you’re so popular about town.”

“ _Yeah_ , s’almost like I’m good at this, right?” Gladio grinned down at him so _smugly_ , but he couldn’t mask his own boyish ardor. He held up a single finger, _wait_ , before tucking off to the adjoining bathroom.

It left Ignis to bask, something he hadn’t the luxury to do in so long, to simply lie there and feel the ebb and flow of afterglow pulse through his body. He found himself turning into the pillow again, the masculine scent flooding him as he traced one hand over the paths Gladio took across his skin. He mimicked the pressure and drag as closely as he could before thinking.. _Ah…_ Perhaps now that it happened, _wouldn’t it be so lovely if it could again_?

Gladio returned after only a few minutes, so Ignis took that as permission to tug him back down to bed and into a kiss. They rolled against each other, lazy and replete, lips locked until Gladio broke them apart. “So. How you feeling?”

Ignis took stock for only a moment before allowing his head to drop back to the pillow. “Debauched. Sated. Still a bit unhinged.”

“Happy?”

“ _Oh.._ Yes, undoubtedly so.” Happy didn’t begin to cover it, but if that was what Gladio wanted to know, he’d provide.

“Didn’t hurt you, huh? Smacked you pretty hard there.”

Ignis had no choice but to laugh at him, loose-limbed and loose-lipped as he was. He dragged a knee up against Gladio’s hip, stroked down the back of his calf with one foot. This was all so… cozy, so easy, even with Gladio’s erection still digging into him. “It was everything I needed.”

He laughed and dropped his head down to Ignis’ shoulder, cleared his throat against his gentled pulse. “What about everything you _wanted_?”

What a delightful little question… Ignis pondered it as he stroked a hand through the loose snags in Gladio’s hair, worked them out with his fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so… serene. Not just satiated but truly comforted, unspooled from the tight rigging he’d done himself up in just to make sure they made it day to day. He wouldn’t go so far as to say an orgasm solved all his problems.. but a looseness settled in his bones and in the sleepy, dark corners of his mind.

Gladio was there for him…

“I want. _Ah_ … I want to show you my favorite part of making love.”

Gladio rumbled a laugh by his ear, smile in his voice and body so sweetly heavy where they pressed against each other. “Yeah? What’sat?”

Ignis’ hands slid from his hair, down his back, and under the fabric of his boxers to squeeze the firm shape of his ass. “ _Reciprocation._ ”

And then they laughed _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> I sure do like these boys.


End file.
